bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind The Scenes of Bioniclefan1
Baka: Hello! As you know my name's Baka and I'll be your tourguide today! A group of eager new users are here including Bonwr, Custom, Chris, and Vonness! They're in a realistic simulation of a typical Bioniclefan1 comedy! Chris:*Raises hand* Excuse me! Excuse me! My hand is raised! Baka: *Points to Chris* Yes you the one who thinks he drives a ferrari. Chris: *Offended* What I do drive a ferrari! Baka: And I'm a Ta-Matoran who becomes a Toa of Light. Chris: Anyways why is this accurate simulation made in cardboard? Baka: >_< budget cuts kid. Chris: I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. Baka: >_< Baka directs the newbies over to a special spot. It is a caution sign. Baka: Now new guys this is a very important spot. Von: A caution sign? Baka: Hey! You may only speak if you raise your hand! Von: *Raises hand* Baka: Yes you with the emote that nobody can see. Von: >_<. A caution sign? Baka: Not just any caution sign! Its a uh uh. *Checks map* Oh wait its actually nothing at all. Bon: *Snaps a picture* Baka: Please no flashphotography. Bon: *Takes a picture of Baka* Onua: Ahhhh my eyes! Baka: *Snatches camera away* And thats why we don't allow flash photography. Baka turns around and leads everyone to another location. Bon: *Takes out another camera from his pocket* Baka leads them to some restrooms. Baka: And these are the restrooms. Custom walks up to the restrooms. Baka: Hey! Whatta doing! Custom: Using the bathroom? Baka: These bathrooms are just for show! Von:* Raises hand* Baka: Yes Von Von: Why are the restrooms only for show? Baka: Reasons. Von: But- Baka: You've exceeded your question limit! Von: What? Baka: Be quiet! Bon: *Takes a picture* Whenua: AHHHH my eyes! Baka: What did I say about flash photography! Bon: This doesn't use Flash. Baka: *Snatches camera* Y'know what I think of this camera? Bon: That it supports Flash? Baka: *Breaks camera with knees* Thats what I think of your camera! Bon: :( Baka: Now come everyone. Bon: *Takes out another camera* Baka: And this is the Kidnapping Selector! Chris: Kidnapping Selector? Baka: Its a machine we just built to determine who Biofan will kidnapp this week! Chris: Whos it gonna pick! Baka: Lets see shall we! *Machine begins randomizing* Looks like its SW this time! 3 cheers for him! Chris: Hooray! Custom: Hooray! Von: hooray. Bon: *Takes picture* Nuparu: AHHHHH MY EYES! Baka: Really? Again? *Snatches camera and breaks it* Bon: *Takes out another camera* Custom: *Raises hand* Baka: Yes , you the one who is related to B_F. Custom: Wheres the gift shop? Baka: We're done with the tour so just follow me there. They go to the gift shop. Baka: Well thats the end of the tour. Von: That was a boring tour. Baka: Vahki... Vahki escort Vonness out of the building. Von: >_< Bon: *Snaps picture* Tehitti: AHHHH MY EYES! Baka: >_< What did I say about cameras! *chases after Bon* In the gift shop Chris: So what are you getting? Custom: Everything's a bit pricey here. Chris: It is? Custom: This coupon costs 10 dollars to use.....for starters >_< Chris: I guess Biofan prefers quality over rushed work. Custom: *Shows Chris official Biofan ductape* Chris: Nope, he's just greedy. Custom: *Grabs a snowglobe* Chris: Whos in the snow globe? Custom: Somebody named Rakoro, its the cheapest thing in the store and it talks. Rakoro Snow Globe: GO AND PAY FOR ME YA FOOL! Custom: Wha? Who said that? Custom goes to pay and sees Soundwave. Soundwave: Hello welcome to Biofan's giftshop. Rival giftshop inferior, this giftshop superior. Von: Soundwave! Sandtrooper: Look sir Droids! Custom: *Pays for snowglobe.* Rakoro Snow Globe: SHAKE ME SO IT CAN SNOW! Custom: Can I have a refund? Soundwave: Refunds inferior. No refunds superior. Von: That means no. They all walk and leave the store. In the background Baka's still chasing Bon(who is snapping lots of pictures) Thats All Folks!